Eve Frankenstein
History (Submitted by Radar) Eve Frankenstein: 1712 - 1783 Eve was built by Victor Frankenstein, assisted by her husband Adam. Made to be a female counterpart to Frankenstein's first creation, Eve and Adam went into exile soon after her reanimation. Living away from society with her husband, Eve did not have the stigma imposed on her husband that left him distrusting of the truly living and their society. She loved her husband, but she wanted more. After seventy years of suffering in silence, she begged her husband to renegotiate his agreement with Victor and ask their creator to give them a child. Adam loved his wife too much to refuse. Victor Frankenstein did not share his creations' perspective and chased them off. Eve thought if she spoke to Victor in private she might reason with him and so returned to speak with him. Victor lured her to his lab to show her something, but as she turned her back to him, Victor killed her. Eve Frankenstein: 1783 - 1935 Eve was dismembered, burned, and ultimately ceased to be for over a century. She still claims to have dreamed during this time, though. Eve Frankenstein: 1935 - 1943 Due to the publishing of a book based on the tale of her creator and her husband in the real world, later followed with the success of several motion pictures in the early days of cinema, Eve found herself risen from the old ashes of the lab that became her grave and pyre. She soon learned her husband had fled to the real world in search of their creator and she went there as well. Finding herself in real world Germany, during the rise of the Nazi party, Eve was captured by Nazis. She was made into an assassin, complete with additional arms, and sent to kill Allies. Eve resisted the necromantic rituals done to her and instead defected to the Allies where she was befriended by Greg Saunders, two other Fables, John Colt, Zannah, and Matthew Shrieve. This band of seven made a daring rescue into enemy territory to free a revived Adam Frankenstein from the control of Nazi necromancy. The mission was a success. Eve Frankenstein: 1943 - 1999 Becoming regular members of Matthew Shrieve's covert team, SHADE, Eve and Adam continued to search for their creator while also ridding the world of supernatural threats, such as the Sheeda. In the aftermath of the Manhattaning, Matthew Shrieve was killed and Eve was given command of the unit. She chose to spend most of the next ten years searching for the man the world believed responsible, but to no avail. By the time the true culprit was discovered, the world's magic was on the rise and so were its supernatural threats, forcing SHADE to focus on their charter and not a vendetta. Eve Frankenstein: 1999 - Present Eve continued to serve as commander, only stepping away from her command for brief periods to chase down leads with her husband. She joined the Seven Soldiers for a while to help fight Sheeda. But when Zatanna asked her to join Dark Justice, she told her husband to accept the opportunity without her while she stayed with SHADE.Network Files: Eve Frankenstein Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) For so long, Eve longed to be a mother. I am so glad she finally got the chance when she took on the burden of raising me. If it were not for her, I doubt I would be writing this today. I cannot imagine anyone else could have kept me from taking my life. We might not be the most conventional family, believe me when I say that, but I wouldn't have it any other way! Threat Assessment Resources * Simulacrum Fable Physiology: As an undead Fable, Eve has a number of unique abilities. ** Additional Arms: Eve was modified by Nazi necromancers and given two additional arms. These lower arms are not as dexterous as her other arms, but she has trained them to be nearly just as good. ** Enhanced Agility: She was built so that her joints were more supple than a regular humans, allowing her astonishing motor skills. She has considerably more coordination than her husband due to her creator improving on her design by perfecting some flawed, earlier techniques. ** Enhanced Intellect: Gifted with the fragmented knowledge of every person that made up her body, Eve is incredibly insightful and wise. ** Enhanced Resilience: Eve feels pain, but is quite durable. ** Enhanced Strength: Not the brute that is her husband, Eve is still stronger than mere humans. She has Class II Strength. ** Immortality: Due both to her Fable nature and undead state, Eve does not suffer the rigors of age. Nor do her patchwork parts easily rot, despite a lack of true life. Also, Fables do not follow the traditional cycle of death. When a Fable is killed, it may return to life if the Fable is popular enough with "Mundies". Eve is no exception. ** Self-Sustenance: Eve does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep to survive though she does enjoy doing all those things. If deprived of these for a prolonged period, her extremities may begin to rot and her stitching may come loose, but it will not kill her. * Forehead Port: Not an extreme fashion statement, the metal slot in Eve's forehead is what allows her be revived should she be 'shut down'. ** Technopathy: By plugging a wire or able into the port and connecting it to a machine, Eve can communicate with electronic devices. ** Telepathy: While another person is in contact with the port, Eve can share her memories with them and allow them to do the same. * Adventurer: An active adventurer for most of her long lifespan, Eve is quite capable. ** Master Leader: Not as anti-social as her husband, Eve has learned to become a leader, diplomat, and even a charming flirt. She is a shrewd tactician and the Creature Commandos of SHADE follow her command. ** Master Martial Artist: Eve is a superb fighter, constantly perfecting her technique. Her additional arms are utilized to their fullest potential and give her an upper hand (or two) in any fight. ** Master Markswoman: Eve is a crackshot. She has trained in nearly all forms of firearms, but usually prefers to carry four automatic pistols. In a gunfight, she can be a whirlwind of hot lead, firing in 360 degrees. * Medallion of Dracula: In her adventures with SHADE, Eve acquired a medallion said to once belong to Dracula. It has immense mystical energy but its exact ability is unknown. Eve wears it as a sweet belt buckle. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Electricity: Eve can be "shut down" if hit with a sufficient electrical jolt to her brow port. * Vulnerability to Necromancy: She is also partially susceptible to certain types of necromantic spells, but less so than her husband. * Patchwork Body: If she suffers major damage, she may be unable to heal and need to find replacement parts and thread. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Lady Frankenstein has a Threat Assessment ranking of 85, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Eve Frankenstein originates from Subsidiary-Reality U, within Murum Quattro. Links and References * Appearances of Eve Frankenstein * Character Gallery: Eve Frankenstein Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Immortality Category:Occultism Category:Telepathy Category:Technopathy Category:Heterochromia Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Eyes Category:Germans Category:Married Characters Category:Green Skin Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Submitted by Radar Category:Government Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Multiple Arms Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 6' 9" Category:Subsidiary Reality U Category:High Threat Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Known to Authorities Identity